It is known to utilize lampchangers in certain applications such as navigational lights as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,853 and 4,225,901. However, the use of a railroad lampchanger signal lantern requires a different structure and operation. The present apparatus is directed to a lampchanger for use with the single contact bayonet base lamp commonly used in railroad signal lanterns and various improvements for use as a railroad signal lantern although it is useful in other applications.